<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654376">Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidfic, Team as Family, de-aged Macgyver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even als a kid, Mac something thinks too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> Jack looks outside, it is raining, one of those rare rainy days in California. Mac is playing with his Lego Technic on the rug in the living room. The Legos were one of the first things Jack bought to prevent Mac from tearing up house hold appliances like he did as an adult, so much has changed. The weather is sort of depressing but Jack is going to enjoy staying indoors, it has something domestic.</p><p>When the water boils, he makes a pot of tea and takes the pack of waffles he bought at a local waffle back they pasted yesterday. He takes everything to the living room and sits down.</p><p>‘What are you building, Mac?’</p><p>‘The box states it is an excavator but I thought it would make a better beam pump.’</p><p>Mac shows Jack what he is building and Jack can see it clearly.</p><p>‘Wow, it reminds me off home. You want some tea?’</p><p>‘Yes please.’</p><p>Jack pours two cups of tea and shows Mac the bag with waffles. Mac takes one. He puts the waffle next to the cup and continuous building So Jack turns on the TV. He asks if Mac wants to watch something in particular, but he shakes his head, indicating that he is still not finished with his project. Mac as a child is as concentrated as adult Mac. So Jack zaps until he finds an old western movie. The rain is getting worse and Jack is glad they can stay indoors and don´t have to be somewhere. The sun is long gone and it is getting dark inside so Jack turns on the lights and lays back down on the couch.</p><p>‘Jack?’</p><p>‘What is it kid?’</p><p>When Mac doesn’t say anything, Jack turns his head.</p><p>‘What’s wrong Mac?’</p><p>He stares at the floor.</p><p>‘What if I never grow back?’</p><p>‘Oh kid, come here.’</p><p>Mac slowly extracts himself of the floor and walks over to Jack. Jack stretches out his arms, sitting up.</p><p>‘Come here, kid.’</p><p>Mac slowly lets himself be pulled in an embrace.</p><p>‘Is that what’s on your mind?’</p><p>Mac nods his head, not meeting Jack’s eyes.</p><p>‘What if I stay small? What will happen to me.’</p><p>‘We are not giving up hope of finding a cure. You know that right? But f, and that is a big if, we can´t return you to your adult self, we will take care of you.’</p><p>‘Can I stay with you?’</p><p>‘Oh Mac, I would be my honor to be your dad, Mac, an absolute honor.’</p><p>Mac wraps his hands around Jack’s neck and Jack pulls him into a bear hug.</p><p>‘Do you mean it?’</p><p>‘Do I mean it? Mac, Wookie life debt, remember?’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>